I Have Met You All Along
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: jika dia adalah cintamu kenali dia bukan lewat mata, tapi melalui hati. sayangi dia bukan lewat pikiran tapi melalui perasaan...special fict to Sasuke day...Happy b'day Sasuke Uchiha...RnR please


fict ini dibuat special to Sasuke day…

happy b'day Sasuke Uchiha-Koi *peluk Sasuke* -di rasenggan Naruto-

**Danger "YAOI"**

**OOC, OC, TYPO, EYD, DAN GAJE. Jadi kalau tidak suka silahkan keluar**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

_**ITALIC = MIMPI+ NARUTO POV**_

'…'_**= bicara dalam hati**_

**-I HAVE MET YOU ALL ALONG-**

**Aku mencintaimu, tapi apa kau mencintaiku?**

**Aku sangat menyayangimu, tapi apa kau menyayangiku?**

**Aku menangis untukmu, tapi apa kau menangis untukku?**

**Kau begitu berharga bagiku, tapi apa aku berharga untukmu?**

**Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, memelukmu, dan membagi semua perasaan yang aku rasakan sekarang denganmu. Karna kau adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku. Walau aku tahu kau tak dapat aku miliki seutuhnya. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan kemari dan memelukku, karna aku yakin kau itu nyata, bukan hanya imajinasiku.**

"Kaaaaaaassssaaannn…kkkyyyyaaa… kenapa tak membangunkan aku?" teriak pemuda berambut pirang, bermata sebiru langit cerah dari atas tangga.

"Ibu sudah membangunkanmu Naruto, kau-nya saja yang susah dibangunkan." Kali ini seorang wanita berambut merah yang menyahut dari bawah, tepatnya ruang makan keluarga itu, sedangkan laki-laki di sebelahnya hanya menggeleng kepala.

"Apa kaasan tahu? Hari ini aku ada jam kulia pagi."

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi. Atau kau akan benar-benar terlambat."

Itulah suasana setiap pagi di kediaman NamikazeUzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki, anak tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Pemuda hiperaktif dan ceria.

Naruto segera menyambar handuk yang berada di belakang pintu kamar tidurnya, tergopong-gopong hendak menuju kamar mandi. Sampai mata biru langit itu menangkap sebuah gambar, bukan gambar, tapi lukisan. Yeach,lukisan seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx berambut hitam kebiruan. Naruto memandang lukisan itu sebentar, terlihat seulas senyum bertengger di bibir mungil itu membuat tiga pasang garis dipipinya yang merupakan tanda lahirnya itu juga ikut terangkat.

"Ohayo teme..tadi malam kau datang lagi, aku senang.." Pemuda itu berbalik dan langsung menuju kamar mandi

Universitas Konoha(09:50)

"Huahhh aku benar-benar terlambat…" Naruto menjerit frustasi sambil berlari kencang menuju kelasnya. Di perjalannan menuju kelasnya, Naruto sama sekali tak melihat teman-teman seperjuangannya. Satu hal yang dapat kita simpulkan, kalau anak ceria ini benar-benar terlambat.

BRAKK

Semua penghuni kelas itu menatap horror kearah sumber suara, pintu kelas mereka. mereka dapat melihat sesosok manusia yang sedang mengatur nafasnya, terengah-tengah memasuki kelas itu, sambil mengeluarkan cengiran Khasnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"Ohayo..semua..Ohayo sensei.." Naruto menyapa dosennya yang terlihat pasra dengan kelakuan Naruto itu. laki-laki berambut perak berkacamata itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Ohayo Uzumaki_san..silahkan duduk."

"Arigato Kabuto_Sensei.."

Naruto segera masuk dan mendudukan diri di sebelah Kiba, teman sekaligus sahabat karibnya.

"Darimana saja kau Naruto?" Tanya kiba berbisik, dia tak mau membuat Kabuto mengamuk di hari yang indah ini (lebay)

"Aku bangun kesiangan.." Kiba menghela Nafas. Dia tahu betul kalau sahabatnya itu memang sering terlambat, itu karna Naruto sangat susah untuk bangun pagi.

"Kau ini..kapan mau berubah sih? Kau itu sudah dewasa, sudah semester 3. Kalau kau begini terus, bisa-bisa kau tak lulus di seluruh mata kulia." Kiba dan Naruto adalah salah satu mahasiwa falkultas kedokteran semester 3 termasuk seluruh orang-orang yang berada di di ruangan yang sama.

"Itu bukan kehendakku, itu'kan takdir."  
"Takdir apanya? Dasar kau-nya saja yang malas. Kau tahu tidak, kau itu bisa saja menyaingi Shikamaru."Kiba menunjuk kesebelah tempat duduknya, dapat dilihat seorang pemuda yang tidur, samar namun jelas sekali Naruto dapat mendengar dengkuran pelan dari Shikamaru, salah satu teman terbaiknya sama seperti Kiba

"Iya..iya..aku mengerti Kiba.." Naruto hanya menyahut malas

PLETAK

"Auw.." Naruto Dan Kiba serta seluruh penghuni kelas itu melirik kearah rintihan memilukan. Dan mendapatkan Shikamaru yang mengosok-gosokan kepalanya yang baru saja ditimpuk oleh sepidol hitam milik dosen berkacamata itu

"Nara-san, tolong jangan tidur di jam kulia saya, kalau anda tak ingin saya keluarkan. Dan saya pastikan murid sejenius anda akan gagal dimata kulia saya." Senyum mengerikan terkembang dari guru muda itu, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatnya dengan jari tengahnya seringai menyebalkan itu terus berkembang di bibir guru itu, seluruh orang yang ada di situ dan menyaksikan betapa mengerikan ternyata dosen termuda di Universitas itu, hanya dapat menelan ludah paksa

"Ck, mendokusei." Shikamaru mendecak pelan

"Baiklah, saya akan melanjutkan pelajan kita." Kabuto mulai menerangkan mata kulia yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dan sudah dipastikan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sana akan menahan untuk menguap karna bosan dan takut.

**-I HAVE MET YOU ALL ALONG-**

"Huaahh Kabuto_sensei itu ternyata mengerikan.." Naruto berjengit mendengar Sakura berteriak pasrah di kantin Kampus mereka. Hari ini mereka sedang berkumpul karna dosen jam pelajaran selajutnya tidak bisa hadir hari ini.

"Hmm, apa kalian tahu, kalau dosen itu anak didik dari Orochimaru_sensei?" Naruto dan Sakura memandang Neji yang barusan mengeluarkan pendapat sambil memasang pose berfikirnya yang sering membuat Tenten blushing.

"Benarkah?" Ino memajukan tubuhnya sedikit. Dia ingin mendengar lebih jelas kalau yang baru didengarnya itu adalah penuturan dari mahasiswa terpandai di Universitas Konoha.

"Iya, aku dengar dia salah satu murid kepercayaan Orochimaru_sensei."

"Wajar saja sifatnya begitu, iyakan Naru-chan." Sai mengeluarkan senyum mautnya kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mengemburkan jus jeruk yang baru di minumnya

"Apa-apaan kau? Jangan memanggilku pakai embel-embel chan Sai!"

"Kenapa? kau malu ya?" Goda Sai. Seluruh pengunjung kantin itu menatap meja yang dihuni Naruto CS dengan tatapan jijik

"Hei..hei..hentikan perbuatan memalukanmu itu Sai.."

BUUUAAGKK

Satu bogeman melayang dari gadis berambut pink itu dan mendarat indah di pipi mulus Sai

"Sakura_chan..kau ini kenapa?"  
"Kau yang kenapa, kau tahu..senyumanmu itu membuatku teringat dengan Kabuto_sensei tahu…" Sakura meraung keras sambil menunjuk-nujukan telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ino dan Tenten dengan sigap memegangi Sakura yang hendak menonjok muka Sai lagi. Sakura meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, tapi Ino dan Tenten tak mau melepaskannya

"Gomen ne~ Sakura_chan..aku salah." Sai menunduk dalam, hati Sakura melembut

"Baiklah, aku juga minta maaf. Soalnya aku emosi sekali dengan dosen itu." Sakura mengepalkan tangan kirinya, dan kedua matanya mengeluarkan api, tanda kalau gadis itu sangat emosi (Sakura lebay. *di lempar kunai* Sakura: kau itu, author lebay)

"Aku mau pulang dulu..lagipula Kakashi_sensei hari ini tak datang 'kan. Aku capek." Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan bersiap meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatapnya heran. Karna tak seperti biasannya Naruto seperti itu. memang seminggu ini Naruto sedikit terlihat murung dari biasanya.

"Na..Naruto kun..apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak Hinata, aku hanya capek.." Perempuan bermarga Hyuga itu hanya menggangguk mengerti

"Kau akhir-akhir ini berubah Naru.."

"Berubah apanya? Kau kira aku ini manusia super yang dapat berubah wujud Gaara?" Gaara yang sibuk mengotak atik ponselnya menatap Naruto, lalu tersenyum.

"Hmm, kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa cerita pada kami. Karna kau tak sendiri Naruto.." Naruto tersenyum simpul. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatap punggung itu menjauh.

"Aku tahu.." Naruto berteriak tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, mengangkat tangan kirinya dan pergi semakin menjauh

"Aku khwatir dengan perubahan Naruto akhir-akhir ini.." seru Lee

"Aku yakin, Naruto tak apa-apa.."Shino menjawab pertanyaan Lee

"Shi…Shino_kun..akhirnya kau bicara.."

SING…

KROK..

SING..

KROK..

SING…

-GUBRAK-

Hinata mengeluarkan airmata,yang lain tepar melihat kelakuan Hinata yang terlihat konyol, Neji menunduk malu karna kelakuan adik sepupunya itu, mata Hinata berkaca-kaca,mendengar temannya satu itu bicara, karna selama Hinata masuk dan bertemu Shino di Universitas itu, Shino jarang sekali bicara, paling dia hanya menggunakan bahasa tubuh untuk berkomunikasih dengan teman-temannya, seperti mengangguk kalau setujuh, dan menggeleng kalau dia tak setujuh.

"Konichiwa teme.." Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk dikamarnya. Mata biru itu menatap lukisan pemuda yang sering sekali dipanggilnya teme, karna Naruto sendiri tak tahu nama pemuda itu

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan teme, temanku Shikamaru hampir saja di usir karna tidur di mata kulia Kabuto_sensei. Kau tahu teme..aku tak menyangka dosen itu begitu mengerikan..!" Ada jeda sejenak, Naruto tersenyum tulus kearah lukisan itu. "Teme..apa kita bisa bertemu? Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu teme..aku berjanji..kalau kita bertemu aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu. Karna aku mencintaimu..huh~apa kau juga mencintaiku? Hahahaha..walaupun kau itu ada, aku yakin kau itu normal, tidak sepertiku."Naruto menatap sendu kearah lukisan itu. dia tahu betul kalau apa yang dibicarakannya itu percuma. Karna objek yang dijadikan kawan bicarnya itu tidak akan mendengar maupun merespon apa yang dia bicarakannya.

"Aku mengantuk teme..aku mau tidur siang dulu. Aishiteru teme_kun." Naruto menutup berlahan matanya.

SINK

'Aishiteru too dobe'

Naruto membuka matanya berlahan, dia segera mendudukan diri diatas kasurnya, dia hapal betul dengan suara berat yang baru didengarnya itu. itu suara teme-nya. Suara pemuda yang sering hadir dimimpinya seminggu ini. Dan satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya dobe. Naruto tersenyum miris, ada sedikit luka yang terbesit dihatinya saat mendengar suara itu, suara pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu

"Aku tahu, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, sampai-sampai aku berhalusinasi teme." Naruto membaringkan lagi tubuhnya. Mencoba menutup mata biru itu. dan itu berhasil. Pemuda pirang itu tertidur sekarang.

NARUTO POV

_Dimana ini,gelap…eh ada cahaya' batin ku,ku ikuti sumber cahaya itu,sedikit demi sedikit retina ku dapat membiasakan diri dengan sumber cahaya itu,sekarang aku dapat melihat seseorang yang sangat ku kenal sedang berdiri di hadapanku,melihatku dengan sangat angkuh'TEME'_

"_Teme..!" aku memandang pemuda dihadapanku, dia tersenyum lembut kearahku_

"_Hai…dobe.." _

"_Kau datang lagi? Hahaha..aku merindukanmu.." aku berjalan mendekatinya_

"_Tak adakah pelukan selamat datang darimu dobe.." dia hanya tersenyum memandang kearahku_

"_Huh..aku tak mau memelukmu.." terlihat senyum itu menghilang dari wajah tampannya, dia membalik tubuhnya, ada guratan kecewa di mukanya itu._

"_Hn..begitu ya." Dia berjalan menjauhiku. Aku menyeringai senang melihat responnya. Aku berlari mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kekar dari tubuhku itu dari belakang._

"_Jangan marah dulu teme.." 'Hangat..tubuh nya sangat hangat..apa ini bukan mimpi lagi. Sudah seminggu ini dia masuk ke mimpiku. Dan aku sangat senang, tapi aku takut, kalau teme yang sebenarnya bukan teme yang lembut dan sehangat ini'. Dia membalikan tubuhku kearah tubuhnya. Mata kami saling berpandangan. Entah kenapa, aku dapat merasakan bibir teme menekan bibirku lembut. Aku hanya melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya memperdalam ciuman kami, aku dapat merasakan teme merangkul pinggangku lebih erat. Ciuman itu terus turun sampai di leherku. Dikecup dan digigitnya titik-titik sensitive di sana, sehingga menimbulkan tanda merah. Dan membuatku mengerang. Disudahinya kegiatan itu. ditatapnya mataku, aku sedikit merona ketika pemuda tampan yang aku cintai menatapku seperti itu_

"_Dobe.."_

"_Ad..ada apa?"_

"_Ah..tidak.."_

"_Teme..boleh aku bertanya?" mata hitam itu memandang serius kearahku, nafasnya hangatnya dapat aku rasakan, karna pelukan teme belum juga dilepasnya dari tubuhku. Terkadang aku merasa kalau ini bukan hanya mimpi, tapi ini seperti nyata.._

"_Ada apa dobe?"_

"_Apa kita Cuma dapat bertemu di mimpiku saja teme?" _

"_Entahlah.." tersirat keraguan dari jawabannya. Dan itu membuatku merasa kalau ini semua sia-sia_

"_Apa kau mencintaiku..?"_

"_Hn. Sangat." Keraguan itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Ada perasaan senang di hatiku saat ini._

"_Teme..aku percaya kau itu bukan hanya imajinasiku, tapi aku yakin kau itu nyata. Dan suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa bertemu dengamu didunia nyata."_

"_Apa kau benar-benarpercaya kalau aku ada?"_

"_Aku percaya kau ada. Walau kepercayaan itu hanya sedikit, tapi setidaknya aku sangat percaya kau itu ada dan kita akan bertemu nanti teme. Karna aku sangat mencintaimu..Aishiteru teme.."_

"_Aishiteru dobe.."_

"_Yoo teme..aku punya nama loh.." aku menyengir kearahnya, dia menyentil dahiku"Sakit teme.."aku memegangi dahiku yang terasa sakit_

"_Jangan menyengir kearahku dobe.."_

"_iya..iya..oh iya.. namaku Naruto Uzumaki..jadi mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dobe lagi teme.."_

"_Hn. Dobe.."_

"_Kan sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku dobe lagi baka teme."_

"_Terserahku mau memanggilmu apa dobe."_

"_Oh iya..nama mu siapa teme?" mata onyx yang kukagumi itu tiba-tiba membulat. Kelihatnya pertanyaanku barusan membuatnya terkejut_

"_Ak..Aku..Sa…Sasu..Sasuke..Uch.." belum sempat teme menyelesaikan perkataanya, tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuh teme di tarik dari pelukannku. Dan setelah itu menghilang._

NORMAL POV

Semenjak kejadian itu. Sasuke, yeach Sasuke. nama model lukisan yang sering datang ke mimpi Naruto itu, Nama orang yang sangat dicintainya, dan baru dia ketahui sejak kejadian itu. sudah dua minggu pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu tak perna muncul lagi dimimpi Naruto. Naruto jadi sering melamun, baik di kampus atau dirumah, dan itu membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menjadi tambah kahwatir. Dia merasa ini seperti mimpi buruk, dia ingin sekali saat memejam'kan mata. Sasuke ada dan merangkulnya seperti sebelum Sasuke menghilang. Walau itu Cuma mimpi, tapi dia ingin Sasuke kembali ke sisinya.

**-I HAVE MET YOU ALL ALONG-**

Naruto memandang keluar jendela kamarnya yang berembun. Hari ini sebenarnya hari libur. Tapi karna hujan yang turun deras mengguyur kota Konoha, itu membuat Naruto tak dapat pergi kemana-mana.

"Teme..sekarang kau ada dimana? Sasuke aku merindukanmu. Bisahkan kita bertemu.?" Naruto terus mengapalkan kata-kata itu, sambil terus menuliskan nama Sasuke di kaca jendela kamarnya yang berembun

TOK..TOK..

Naruto menatap pintu kamarnya, "Masuk..!" pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampakan perempuan berambut merah tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto

"Naruto_kun..apa kau ada kerjaan hari ini?"

"Huah~ bisa kaasan lihat'kan, aku lagi menganggur."

"Kalau begitu, temanin ibu ketoko ya?" Naruto menatap bingung kearah ibunya.

"Pakai apa? Di luar kan sedang hujan."

"Ini.." Naruto melihat kerah tangan ibunya, dia melihat sebuah kunci, memiliki gantungan seekor rubah yang memiliki ekor Sembilan, dan dia kenal betul itu kunci apa.

"Mobil tousan?"

"Iya..kau mau temanin ibu 'kan?"

Naruto berfikir sejenak, jarang sekali ayahnya mau meminjamkannya mobil, karna Naruto sendiri sudah mempunyai Motor yang menemaninya pulang pergi kampus dan kegiatannya sehari-hari

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Naruto terlihat ragu

"Ibu sudah meminta izin dengan ayahmu. Lagi pula kau kan bisa membawa mobil. Ibu mau kau memilihkan hadiah untuk calon tunanganmu Naruto."

Pernyataan Kushina itu sukses membuat Naruto berjelengkang kebelakang

"Tu..Tunangan?"

"Iya.. besok dia dan keluarganya akan kemari. Dan besok itu ulang tahunnya."

"Huuaahhh apa…apaaaan kaasan..aku tak mau, peduli amat dengan pertunangan itu.."

"Dasar bodoh, itu amanah dari kakekmu Naruto, dan amanah dari kakeknya juga.."

"Aku tak mau dijodohkan, lagi pula aku sudah punya orang yang aku cinta.." Kushina terkejut, senyum dibibirnya berlahan menghilang

"Perjodohan mu ini memang terlihat bodoh Naruto, tapi kakekmu dan kakeknyalah yang menjodohkan kalian. Dia bilang siapapun yang lahir dari perutku, akan dijodohkan oleh anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha.."

"Uchiha?"

"Iya..keluarga terkaya di Konoha.."

"Tapi bukankah mereka hanya memiliki satu anak kaasan?"

"Tidak, mereka memiliki dua anak laki-laki.."

"Heh? Laki-laki?" Naruto berjengit "Kaasan mau punya menantu laki-kali? Kaasan kan tahu aku ini laki-kali."

"Dia anak yang baik. Pertama aku juga tidak mau, tapi setelah aku melihat anaknya, aku baru melihat kalau dia sangat baik. Lagi pula dia sangat tampan. Dia jarang terlihat karna dia bersekolah di luar kota, dan sebulan yang lalu dia kembali ke Konoha, tapi kelihatannya di mengalami kecelakaan dan mobil yang dia gunakan menabrak trotoar, dan dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit, ibu dengar dia mengalami koma selama seminggu, dan baru sadar seminggu kemudian, sekarang dia baru pulang dari rumah sakit, dan khusus buatmu dia ingin datang bertemu denganmu pasti mengenalnya, karna dia bilang kalau dia sangat mengenalmu, saat ayahmu menunjukan fotomu"

"Terserah kaasan..tapi aku tak mau, soalnya aku mempunyai orang yang aku cintai.."

"Aku mohon Naruto..jangan mengecewakan kami berdua."

"Terserah.."

"Kalau begitu temanin ibu membeli hadiah untuknya ya?"

"Baiklah..bailkah.."

Naruto segera menyambar kunci mobil yang berada di genggaman ibunya, dan langsung pergi diikuti ibunya, mencari hadiah untuk orang menyebalkan yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya..

**-I HAVE MET YOU ALL ALONG-**

Hari ini sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin pergi kulia, tapi sang ibu merengek agar anaknya itu bolos hari itu saja, karna keluarga pemuda yang akan ditunangkan dengannya itu akan datang hari ini. Naruto merasa ada sedikit sesak di dadanya, dia tak mau mengecewakan kedua orangtuannya. Tapi dia juga ingin sekali lari diri acara tak penting ini.

Naruto menatap dirinya di depan cermin, memandang sosoknya yang sudah sangat rapi dengan jas dan kemeja putih didalamnya, tak lupa dasi hitam yang menambah kesan manis pada itu hanya dihadiri oleh kedua keluarga itu, dan diadakan di rumah Naruto. Dia sengaja tak mengundang teman-temannya, dia tak mau teman-temannya tahu. Lama dia memandang dirinya didepan cermin. Air mata bening tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja dari mata biru jerni itu.

"Teme..maaf.." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, ketika dia melihat pantulan lukisan orang yang sangat dia cintai di cermin itu.

TOK..TOK..

Naruto segera menghapus air matanya, melihat nanar kearah pintu

"Siapa.."

"Aku?"

"Tousan?"

"Bukan.." Naruto merasa kesal dengan orang yang mengganggu nya itu. dia tidak ada niat sama sekali membuka pintu kamarnya saat itu. kalau boleh memilih dia lebih baik terjun dari lantai dua kamarnya. Dan pergi dari rumah itu, dia melihat kotak berwarna merah hati digenggamannya. 'ini hadiah untuk orang itu, yang aku beli dengan kaasan kemarin' batin Naruto. Naruto membuka kotak itu. sebuah jam tangan. Rasanya dia ingin sekali melempar jam itu keluar.

TOK..TOK..

Lagi-lagi pintu itu diketuk dari luar.

"Bilang saja dengan tousan, aku akan segera kebawah.."

"Naruto..ini aku, cepat buka pintunya."

"Tousan?" jerit Naruto

"Iya..cepat buka. Apa-apaan kau membuat tunanganmu menunggu.."

"AKU TAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN DIA…AKU TAK MAU..KARNA AKU MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN TOUSAN. DAN AKU TAK AKAN MENIKAH DAN BERTUNANGAN DENGAN ORANG YANG TAK AKU KENAL DAN TAK AKU CINTAI.." Naruto menjerit dari dalam kamar itu

"Dobe..bisa kau buka pintunya sebentar." Kaki Naruto gemetar.. bagaimana mungkin suara ayahnya berubah menjadi suara pemuda itu. ok..mungkin dia sedang berhalusinasi, tapi apa sebegitu parahnya. Apa dia akan menjadi gila karna orang itu

"Tousan?" Naruto berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia yakin suara yang didengarnya itu pasti bukan suara pemuda itu. walau ada sedikit perasaan senang dihatinya

"Woi..dobe..mau kau buka, atau aku dobrak.."Mata biru itu membelalak, dan satuhal yang dapat dia simpulkan, kelihtannya sehabis pesta ini dia harus memeriksakan pendengaran dan otaknya

"Tousan? Kau benar Taousan?" lagi-lagi Naruto menanyakan hal yang tak penting itu. sebuah hantaman keras menghantam pintu kamarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama pintu itu terbuka, karna didobrak paksa oleh seorang pemuda yang sangat Naruto kenal.

"TEME…"

"Baka dobe..membuat kahwatir saja. Aku kira kau bunuh diri.." tak memperdulikan makian dari pemuda itu. Naruto segera memeluk pemuda yang sudah hadir di kehidupannya itu sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sedangkan Minato yang ternyata masih disitu hanya terdiam mematung, saat sang putra semata wayangnya itu mencium bibir pemuda uchiha itu Minato langsung menahan dan menutup hidungnya agar tak terlihat kalau dia sedang mimisan didepan kedua pemuda itu

"Naruto, Sasuke sudah cukup perbutan kalian. Ayo kita mulai acaranya."

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mengikuti Minato. Saat akan memasuki ruang tamu yang sudah dihuni oleh dua keluarga itu. mereka saling terkejut saat mereka melihat Naruto dan Sasuke saling bergandengan.

"Outouto…akhirnya.." Uchiha Itachi. Anak sulung dari dua bersaudara Uchiha itu. sang kakak terharu melihat rona merah di pipi adik tercintanya itu langsung memeluk adik tercintanya itu.  
"Lepaskan aku baka.." Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut kakaknya

"Baiklah sekarang kita mulai acara pertunangannya..kapan mereka akan menikah?" Uchiha Fugaku. Kepala keluarga dari Uchiha mulai angkat bicara. Sasuke dan Naruto segera mendudukan diri.

"Hei teme..bagai mana bisa kau itu ternyata tunanganku." Naruto berbisik, dia tak mau mengaggu negosiasi antara dua keluarga itu

"Entahlah. Saat aku mengalami koma, aku merasa tubuhku melayang, dan entah mengapa aku bertemu denganmu di sana, saat aku terbangun dan mereka bilang akan menjodohkanku, aku terkejut. Aku benar-benar tak mau dijodohkan, karna aku sangat mencintaimu dobe, tapi paman dan bibi memperlihatkan fotomu padaku. Dan itu membuat aku menyetujui pertunangan ini."

"Uh..curang, masa kau melihat fotoku sedangkan aku tidak, kau tahu tidak aku hampir saja pergi dari rumah atau bunuh diri saat aku tahu aku mau di jodohkan. Padahal 'kan aku mencintaimu.."

"Benarkah.."seringai bertengger di wajah tampan Sasuke

"Eh? hmm? i..iya.."

"Dobe..hari ini tepat tanggal 23 juli loh.."

"Terus..?"

"Hari ini aku ulang tahu…"

"Oh iya..aku lupa.." Naruto mengerogi saku jasnya, mencari sesuatu. Sasuke melihat apa yang diakukan Naruto.

"Oi dobe..kau sedang apa?"

"Ini teme hadiah untukmu," Naruto menyodorkan kotak berwarna merah hati kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Apa ini dobe?"

"Buka saja sendiri.." Sasuke membuka kotak itu. dia melihat sebuah jam tangan

"Untukku dobe.."

"Otanjoubi omedeto teme.." Naruto memeluk Sasuke tepat didepan seluruh keluarga Uchiha, Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu. kedua kluarga itu saling menatap

"Wah..ternyata kalian sudah akrab ya..oh iya Sasuke_kun..otanjoubi omedeto ya.." Kushina tersenyum lembut kearah calon menantunya itu

"Terima kasih bibi.."

"Teme..maaf ya.. hadiahnya tidak begitu bagus. Kalau aku tahu kau yang akan aku beri hadiah, pasti aku akan mencari hadia terbaik untukmu.." Naruto menunduk sedih, seluruh orang yang ada disitu merasa ikut bersedih.

"Kau tahu dobe..kau hadiah terindah yang pernah aku dapat dihari ulang tahunku." Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya, mencium pemuda pirang itu. Kushiha dan Mikoto hanya terngagah, sedangkan Fugaku dan Minato tersenyum puas karna berhasil menyatukan Naruto dan Sasuke atas pesan kedua orang tua mereka Jiraya Namikaze dan Mandara Uchiha, sedangkan Itachi pundung dipojokan sambil meratapi nasip

"Huueekk Deidei_koi..kau dimana?" Itachi mulai ber OOC ria..

**Jika dia adalah cintamu**

**Kenali dia bukan melalui mata tapi melalui hati**

**Sayangi dia bukan lewat pikiran, tapi melaui perasaan**

**Cintai dia bukan lewat kata, tapi melalui jiwa**

**Karna cinta sejati adalah**

**Dua insan satu ikatan**

**Dua mata satu pandangan**

**Dua tangan satu genggaman**

**Dua kaki satu tujuan**

**Dua darah satu aliran**

**Dua hati satu perasaan**

…**jika di ujung malam kau terbangun..**

**Renungkanlah dimana dia berada..**

**Jika bisikan angin malam membawamu pada seseorang..**

…**..yakinkanlah bahwa orang itu adalah….**

…**..KEBAHAGIAANMU….**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

FIN

Hahahahahahaha….akhirnya fict ini selesai…

Fict ini rekor pertama Mugi, karna fict ini dibuat hanya dalam waktu sehari, hmm bisa dibilang seperempat hari (?)

Fict ini buru-buru mugi buat untuk Sasuke_koi tercinta..-plak- *di ranjau*

Jadi mohon maaf kalau miss typonya dan eyedenya sangat banyak.

Mugi sudah putus asa mau cari buat fict untuk Sasuke day. Karna sama sekali tak mendapatkan ide. Untung Mugi baca komik yang judulnya sama dengan fict ini, jadi kalau cerita ini hampir sma dengan komik itu harap di maklumi, fict ini juga mugi dapat dari film Barbie yg perna mugi tonton *buka aib*, dan kisah mugi sendiri yg sering ketemu dengan my honny di mimpi. Hehehehe aneh ya.. tapi itu betul. Oh iya thanks to Pita-nee atas kata-kata to fict ini..kakak sepupu terbaik yg perna Mugi punya. Selain untuk Sasuke day, fict ini Mugi buat untuk dia. baka Pita_nee. Maaf ya nee..kalau kaasan keterlaluan..

Yoo.. review fict mugi ini ya..

OTANJOUBI OMEDETO SASUKE UCHIHA^^

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


End file.
